


Winter Mornings

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Masochism, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Ocelot pov, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter mornings are cold, so always have a cuddle partner...<br/>Ocelot being a masochistic bottom as usual, and yeh this one is a little bit short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mornings

I dragged open my tired eyelids. God damn it, it was freakin' cold... why did I sleep naked? Tugging the blanket over my shoulders, I shivered. This was why winter was the worst.

  
Glancing over at his larger nude form just inches away from mine, I sighed and shifted closer to him. The moment my skin touched his, I felt his heat spreading through me, radiating from his toned back and into my own body.

He grunted and lifted his head, turning over to face me, gently rubbing his single eye as his heat was temporarily taken from me. “Adam, you're cold.” he mumbled, slipping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

How was he so warm? How in hell had he managed to keep the blanket over himself the whole night? Did he not move around in his sleep at all?

I shoved my face into his neck, comforted by his warmth and the feeling of his strong arms around me. He smelled of sweat and dirt, because that night we hadn't showered before bed. There hadn't been time, and we hadn't had the patience for it. We had wanted each other so badly that we forgot, in a wave of passion and lust.

Remembering last night, my cheeks flushed. It had been incredible, and we had waited all day for it. The way he had kissed me, and the way he had made love to me had been slightly different than usual. It was as if he was holding back before.

I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his gaze. "Better now? Are you warmer yet?" his hand slid lower down my back, from between my shoulder blades to my hip. The sensation of his rough hand caressing me made me let out a low sigh. "Yes John, that's much better..."

I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, brushing my nose over his. He pulled me in by my hip, and mashed his lips into mine. Gasping as his tongue entered my mouth, I returned the kiss, pushing back against him and turning my head to allow him better access.

He turned his head too, so his head shifted above mine and our bodies followed the momentum, twisting and turning over. He was on top of me now, as he swept his tongue over mine. I moaned at the simulation.

Feeling both my growing arousal and his own, he grinded his hips so that we rubbed together and a pleasured whimper slipped from my mouth, muffled by his. When he pulled away I was left panting. "Breathe through your nose, Adam." I mumbled something in response which was quickly silenced by his mouth returning to mine.

I felt his hands slip lower again, from my hips to my thighs. He pulled on them, lifting my hips to follow him as he sat up, staring at my red-tinted face for a moment. He whispered so that I could barely hear him, "adorable" and I felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest.

Then his hand wrapped around his shaft and my own, pumping slowly to begin with and gradually speeding up. I squirmed at the pressure and tried to bite back my mewls of pleasure, failing.

The noise I was making embarrassed me, but that only turned me on more. Being controlled, and humiliated by him was what I lived for - I loved it. Submitting to him and letting myself go made me feel alive.

My sounds seemed to excite him as well, because he groaned something about being close. I raised my hips to meet his hand, following his rhythm as it intensified.

The friction was exhilarating and I quickly felt myself reaching climax as well. His grip tightened and I let out a final gasp, choking out his name before we both came, splattering my face and chest. "J-john..." I heard him sigh too, and he fell on top of me. His warmth surrounded me again as we both panted to catch our breath. I giggled to myself, because now we really would need a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently been writing some more wintery themed fics,  
> and since Bosselot is one of my favourite ships I felt like I had to do one.  
> Winter morning cuddles are the best.


End file.
